That Night We Shared
by riderofthelightning
Summary: When they met, they were just friends. 3 years later, what happens? Nalex/Nelena
1. When We Touched

**Chapter 1: When We Touched…**

"Alex! Alex! Where are you?" Theresa Russo asked as she tried to find her daughter, Alex Russo.

"I'm inside the lair!" Alex shouted as she heard her mother's cries. She was trying to practice a new spell that her dad, Jerry Russo, taught her. It was night and her parents were leaving for a meeting.

"There you are. Listen, we're leaving and you're brothers aren't back from the amusement park. We don't want to leave you alone here because we want this house to be in one piece when we're home, so Nate's coming over. " Her mother said.

"Nate's in town?" She asked, surprised.

"Yes. They're on as summer tour I think." She said as she kissed and waved her daughter goodbye but remembered something before she left.

"And no magic while he's here, ok?" She said with a strict face.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes and decided to go upstairs. She sat on the couch and looked at the terrace. It was still raining hard. She sighed as she turned on the TV.

But there was nothing but static.

"God, why?!" She screamed into the air. She was so bored just sitting there, so she slowly fell asleep.

==A Few Minutes Later==

"DING DONG!" The doorbell rang and Alex suddenly woke up. She scratched her head and stood up. When she opened the door, it revealed Nate. He was leaning on the wall and wearing a leather jacket.

"Finally." He whispered to himself. "Hey Alex."

"Nate! I missed you so much!" She hugged him and let him in.

"Me too." He said. "I see there's no TV."

"Yeah. It's gonna be one boring night."

Nate smirked. "So how you doing? It's been 3 years since I saw you."

"Nothing much. Except changing grades. That's about it."

Nate replied "At least you managed to pass to change grades."

Alex smiled. Nate always made her laugh. He always thought of him as his perfect brother. Well, better than her brothers anyway.

"So, you hungry?" Alex asked. Nate nodded, so Alex checked the fridge. She grabbed some soda and the leftover pizza.

"Thank God we have pizza." Nate smiled.

"So how are you gonna spend your summer?" Nate asked as he was chewing on his pizza.

"AHAHAHAHA! You have some cheese on you." Alex said as she giggled.

"I do? God, that's embarrassing." Nate tried to remove it.

"I find it cute." Alex said, trying to not make him feel down.

"Thanks." Nate replied.

They continued talking and catching up with each other as they ate pizza. Then they both grabbed for the same pizza. As their hands touched both of them felt a spark. Alex pulled away and she blushed. She didn't' know why but she suddenly felt something. Nate felt it too. It's like when they first met. A spark.

They continued the night just watching movies. After a while, Alex felt tired and rested her head on Nate's neck. He smelled her hair and it was the faintest hint of Apple.

"So… are you dating anyone?" Nate asked nervously.

Alex lifted her head and looked straight at Nate.

"I did, but it didn't work out. He cheated on me."

"I know what you mean. My last girlfriend left me for someone else. She was already dating." Nate replied, a bit angry.

"Why do people you think you love always end up cheating on you? It's just sick!" Nate said getting angrier.

Alex started tearing up and her face got redder. Nate cupped her chin.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring this all on you. I just don't know when to control myself sometimes. Runs in the family I guess."

Alex smirked. She felt a tickle as the heat of Nate's breath touched her.

Their lips were one centimeter away from each other. They moved closer.

And kissed.

Alex held onto Nate as he played with his curly dark hair. Nate moved in and they lay down on the couch. Suddenly, the lights turned off. Every inch of electricity was gone. But they didn't care. They just continued kissing.

After they finished kissing, Alex was still surprised. She didn't know what she felt before, but now she knew. It was love.

"You know you smell like Apples?" Nate said, trying to compliment her.

Alex smiled as she slowly fell asleep.

Nate noticed she was asleep and carried her bridal style to her room. He laid her on the bed and kissed her forehead. Alex smirked and Nate smiled.

Nate went downstairs and cleaned up the mess.

After he finished cleaning, he grabbed his jacket and walked to the door.

But before he opened it, Justin arrived.

"Nate! Hey man, how have you been doing?" Justin asked, surprised to see a old friend.

"I'm fine. Your mom asked me to watch Alex and she's sleeping in her room. Say hi to your mom and dad for me. I gotta rest for my concert tomorrow."

"You guys are on tour?"

"Yeah" Nate replied.

"Well, bye Nate." Justin replied.

Nate left but he wasn't happy. He wasn't happy at all.

Suddenly, Alex woke up.

"Justin! Where's Nate?" Alex asked surprised to see her in bed.

"He left already." Justin said.

"Oh."

--------------------

Ah, my first published story. Emphasis on published. Should I continue or not?

Review and answer my question. For now, Bye!


	2. Breaking Me

I finally added the second chapter. Thanks to those people (well, person) who reviewed. So I have added this.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Breaking Me…**

"Harper! You finally picked up!" Alex screamed trying to contain her joy.

"Well I don't usually wake up at 3:00 am on Saturday." Harper moaned because she was still sleepy.

"You'll never guess who I just kissed. Go on guess."

"Umm…"

"NATE GRAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alex screamed to the top of her lungs.

"Shut Your Mouth!! No Way!! I can't believe it!!" Harper was so excited for her best friend.

"What happened?"

"Well he came over last night since they're on tour and my mom hates leaving me alone and then we accidentally touched hands trying to grab for the pizza then we started talking about things then we kissed!!!!!!! Oh My God Alex, breathe…. "Alex started to look like she was hyperventilating.

"Oh My God!! Are you going to meet him again?"

Shoot. Alex thought. She forgot to ask Nate..

"I don't know. He left before I could ask."

"Well ask him."

"I don't know where he is or his phone number. That's why you're going to help me."

"I'll be right over." And with that Harper hung up.

==A Few Minutes Later==

"DING DONG!"

Alex opened the door and saw Harper. She was bending down and was sweating so much it left a puddle on the floor.

"That was fast."

"I live right down the block. It really isn't hard to get here."

"True. C'mon, you gotta help me find where Nate is staying."

"Well on the way over, I thought about it."

"And?" Alex said shaking her head in confusion.

"That couldn't you just use magic to find him?"

"Good point. And Dad always said I'd think of magic as a first option for any problem. Boy was he wrong. Nice Tangelos by the way."

"Pssh…They're Oranges."

"Right." Alex rolled her eyes.

The two went down stairs to the lair but Justin spotted them opening it.

"What are you two gonna do down there?" Justin glared at them suspiciously.

"Nothing. Just gonna talk about girl stuff. You know boys, makeup, all that stuff."

Justin hated when they talked about that stuff.

"Fine, but lock it up when you're done…talking." Justin left.

"You're brother is so hot."

"Okay…" Alex rolled her eyes and unlocked the door.

Once they were inside Alex grabbed a book. She tried to search for a location spell to find the love of her life.

"AHA! Demonstre, Nate Gray!"

After that a bubble appeared out of nowhere. It showed Nate with his band mates in Connect 3.

"I know that place! They have the annual corn cob art festival there!"

Alex glared at Harper

"Okay…just tell me where it is so we can use the IPP to get there."

After Harper told her Alex set the coordinates and they suddenly arrived at the hotel they were staying in.

"Oh God, that got me dizzy. There's Nate!" Alex suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Alex? What are you doing here?"

"I didn't get a chance to talk to you last night."

"I really like you Nate. And when we kissed last night..."

Nate sighed and looked away but Alex pulled him back.

"Why are you walking away?"

"Look Alex, I love you too. But being far away from each other…You here and me touring…It's not gonna work out."

"But we can make it work." A tear rolled down Alex's cheek.

"I've been through this before. Long distance relationships and I don't want you to…get your heart broken being away from each other. Both of us missing each other everyday."

"Nate…I thought you loved me…" Alex started crying. Her cheeks grew red.

"I do. But it's better this way.

A moment of silence filled the air. The only noise was Alex's crying.

"So bye."

Nate left and Alex fell down on her knees.

Harper was talking with Shane and Jason when this happened. As they finished, Harper spotted Alex. She ran straight to her.

"Alex, are you gonna be okay?"

Alex suddenly disappeared.

"Alex? Alex?"

Harper looked around trying to find her. But Alex had already left.

"Umm….Never mind me! I'll just walk home!"

Suddenly Harper was teleported back to the lair.

"WOW! God, that makes me dizzy."

Harper tried to clear her head. Alex ran upstairs. Her face was so red and puffy.

"Alex!"

Alex…look, Nate wasn't worth it. Just get over it, okay? I gotta go leave. Call me."

Alex ran to her room still crying.

"Honey what's wrong?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"But you always want to talk about your problems."

"Not this one."

Alex ran upstairs in locked herself in her room. He heart was so broken. And it was by the love of her life.

She hated her life now.

* * *

Remember! R&R!!


	3. If I Could Have You Back

Hope you like Chapter 3 of this story.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: If I Could Have You Back…**

"Okay guys, we all know what to do, right?" Shane 3 was inside their limo preparing before their concert. They were making sure it would be perfect.

"Yeah. I got it." Jason responded to the question.

Then Shane noticed Nate was just looking out the window staring at the passing cars.

"Nate? Are you paying attention?"

But Nate wasn't paying attention. He was thinking about what happened earlier, just before they left. How he just broke Alex's heart. Alex, the girl he loved since well…yesterday. But he knew they were meant for each other. So wondered why he broke up with her?

"I'm such an idiot." Nate whispered to himself.

"What did you say?" Shane asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's it… STOP THE CAR!" Nate shouted.

Suddenly the car stopped. It was a good thing the boys were wearing their seat belts or else inertia would've pushed them off their seats. Nate opened the door.

"What the hell Nate? Where are you going?" Jason and Shane said together. They were both bewildered.

"I'm just gonna take care of something." Nate ran.

"I'll catch up with you guys!" His last words faded in the distance.

Shane stared at Jason and he just shrugged. They closed the door and told the driver to just keep on moving.

==Meanwhile==

Nate was running to the streets as fast as he could while trying to avoid fans attacking him. He accidentally hit someone along the way and her drink spilled over him. He didn't care though. He just needed to go. And fast.

Then he finally reached Waverly Sub Station. He took a breather as he tried to open the doors, but they were locked.

_Damn. I forgot it's locked on Sundays._

He had to go uptown to get to the apartment. So he ran.

When he arrived, he rang the doorbell and Justin answered the door.

"Nate! What are you—"But he was interrupted.

"Where's Alex?"

"In her room. W—"

'Thanks."

Nate ran upstairs.

"You're welcome?"

Justin rolled his eyes and went back to reading his novel.

Nate knocked on Alex's door. "Alex? Open the door."

But she didn't respond. He knocked again but she didn't answer. Nate decided to sit down on the floor next to her door since he was tired.

"Look, Alex, I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I'm sorry for breaking up with you. I was just worried that our relationship wouldn't work out because I wouldn't be there when you needed me. But I was just being stupid because...I don't know. It's just…"

Nate paused. He didn't think about what he was going to say so he tried to think of what he was going to say next.

"I know that you love me. And just so you know, I love you. More than I've never loved anyone before. You're the most amazing girl I've ever –"

But he didn't finish.

The door behind him opened. It revealed Alex. Her face was still red and puffy. Tears, still on her face. Nate stood up and the two of them just looked into each other's eyes.

Suddenly, Alex kissed Nate. He deepened the kiss as Alex pulled him into her room. Once they were inside, Nate locked the door. They lied on her bed.

Alex stopped kissing him. "Eww. Why are you so sticky?"

Nate laughed "Sweat and juice. Long story. I'll tell you later"

"Tell me now."

"But we were making out…"

Alex laughed. "The puppy dog face is so not working this time. Even if you're way cuter."

Nate smiled. "Thanks. So…"

"Later."

"Not that. Do you forgive me?"

Alex smirked and she kissed Nate's cheek.

"I'll take that as a yes."

They just sat there catching up. They hadn't got a chance to entirely do so last night.

"So weren't you supposed to have a concert today?" Alex asked.

Nate hit his head.

"Oh shoot, I forgot. I'm was supposed to catch up with the guys at the concert."

"Well, then c'mon."

"Mom, I'm going to the Connect 3 concert with Nate!"

Theresa glared at the two.

"You two better be back before 9."

Alex smiled and kissed her mom on the cheek.

The last words Theresa said before they left were "Have fun."

Alex pulled Nate's arm and they ran downstairs.

"We'll just use the IPP to get there."

"IPP?"

"I don't know. I don't pay attention in Wizard Class.".

"Ah, wizard stuff. You could've just said that."

"So you do remember I'm a wizard."

"How could I forget? It's not everyday you meet a wizard at camp."

As they were about to enter the lair, Jerry blocked the two.

"And where are you two going?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Were gonna use the IPP to get to the Connect 3 concert."

Jerry was strict about using magic. But he trusted Nate. Nate was like family.

"Fine. But be back--"

"Before nine I know." He hugged his dad and said goodbye.

They entered the lair.

"I'm not gonna ask why this is behind a storage freezer."

Nate looked up and just stared in awe. The room was filled with magic items.

"Whoa. Awesome place. "

Alex rolled her eyes and pressed some buttons on the IPP.

the tube appeared

"I don't trust tubes that appear out of nowhere."

He looked at Alex who had an evil grin across her face.

"Alex, don't you dare!"

Alex pushed him and he was sucked into it.

"Alexxxxxxx--!"

Then Alex followed.

* * *

Oooh, the conversation at the end is...suspenseful. I kinda didn't like this chap. since it didn't seem good enough. It's why it took long to put this up. I don't know how long this story will last, I was thinking ending next chap. I don't know. Just pray that it won't if you liked it. R&R!


End file.
